A Different Fate
by soulfullySoulful
Summary: A one-shot story. A different ending to the anime, Munto. Sorry if it's kinda lame... YumemiXMunto And sorry about the lame title... Just uploaded it again after fixing a few incorrect items.


Gntarl let out an evil hiss, "This cannot be!" Yumemi pulled Suzume and Ichigo up from the ground. They gave Yumemi a grateful glace, then looked back at the confused Gntarl. Yumemi gave Gntarl a determined look, which made the man flinch. He slowly got up. "This can't be… I can't lose here" he rasped out, his voice choked.

"Gntarl, its over" Yumemi called over the swirling time space continuum held by Munto, which was slowly depleting.

"It's not over" Gntarl whispered under his breath. Gntarl charged forward towards Yumemi and her friends. They all jumped at the sudden movement, Yumemi instinctively jumping in front of the two. She raised her arm, prepared to use her power. Although, Gntarl raced right past them and went towards the silver beast, which had helped Yumemi after her 'flying' test. The beast too tired and wounded to protect itself, let Gntarl rip his sword back out.

"Munto! If I can't obtain the girl's power, then you can't either" shouted Gntarl as he now charged towards the red-haired king. The king went wide-eyed, for he couldn't release the yellow continuum and protect himself from the furious man.

"Munto" screamed Yumemi, seeing everything playing out in her mind like a quick movie. Then, it came to reality. The sword was released from Gntarl's hand, flying towards Munto. He squinted his eyes shut, prepared for what he knew was coming. Yumemi screamed out to him to just let it go, let go of the future.

Yumemi's eyes widened with sadness and pain as she watched the horror. Munto fell limply to the ground now, the continuum disappearing into nothing. She heard Suzume whine from the sound, Ichigo covering her eyes. Yumemi shook with anger, her fists clenching so hard, it started to hurt. But she knew it wasn't as much pain as Munto felt. Yumemi then lifted an arm, pointing it at Gntarl. Her eyes were hidden under her hair, tears slowly started to fall to the ground.

"Munto" she whispered. "You hurt Munto…" Suddenly a flash erupted from her hand and zapped Gntarl. After the flash was over, Gntarl was nowhere to be seen. Suzume whined again, now seeing her close friend's reaction. Suddenly, a blood-curtailing cough sounded from behind, making all the girls spin around.

"Munto" gasped Yumemi, who ran over to him, tears streaming behind her. She slid to her knees once she was before his broken body. More tears rolled down her face as she looked at the bloody king. The sword stuck out of his left back, blood pouring onto Munto's jacket. The side of Munto's face squished hard into the rocky dirt.

"Yumemi" wheezed Munto.

"I'm here" she whispered. There was a long and silent pause.

"Take the sword out."

"Huh?" Yumemi knew if she was to do so, Munto might not survive through it.

"Please, take it out." His body shook as he took ragged breaths. Yumemi shook her head, tears flying away from her face.

"N-no. I can't, I won't" she said between sobs.

"I promise, I will live."

"How do you know" she blurted out, quickly taking hold of his hand.

"Because, I need you." Munto's fingers weakly wrapped around hers, holding it in a light grasp. Yumemi held her breath while Munto practically gasped for more air. "I want you by my side, and I wouldn't leave you alone." He coughed again, choking on his own words and blood. Yumemi slowly wiped her tears away, knowing she had to believe in Munto. Slowly, the girl took the sword between her hands, careful not to harm Munto. "Pull it out quickly, and whatever you do, don't worry." How could she not though?

Yumemi gulped down the sore lump in her throat and grasped the sword harder. Quickly, as she was told, she pulled the sword out and threw it away. Munto let out a scream, obviously in more pain than he was in. Yumemi tears seemed like a never ending waterfall now, not being able to contain it. Munto shoved his face into the ground and grunted in pain. Yumemi reached for Munto's arm, but jerked back, afraid to hurt him. She let out a heavy sigh and changed her redden face into a strong, determined one. She gently grasped his arm and carefully turned him over.

He let out another grunt and sighed as he now rested on his back.

"Munto? Are you" her voice trailed off seeing Munto's face. His eyes were tightened and his mouth gaped so he could take in his slow and shuddering breaths. He opened his eyes to reveal pleased, yet pained golden orbs.

"Thank you."

"Hold on." Yumemi got up, pivoting on her heels as she did so. She faced her friends who were huddled together in horror. Yumemi walked up to them and kneeled by their side, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. How's…" Ichigo asked. Yumemi looked away from her friends to the battered man.

"He's…" Tears swelled up in her eyes, but she dared not to let them fall again. She wiped her eyes and got up. "He'll live." 'It's a promise' Yumemi's mind echoed. She walked up to the silver akuto creature and placed a hand on its massive arm. "Will you please go fetch someone from the palace to come and help Munto?" The beast groaned as it stood up and flew away, blue liquid still spurting out of it. Yumemi heard Munto whine as he tried to shift on the ground in his own blood. Yumemi ran towards him, making sure her short, and silky dress didn't shift up.

"Oh my God…" Munto was practically lying in his own pool of blood, time slowly being consumed from his life. Yumemi took her small hand and wiped away Munto's sweat from his brow. His head was on fire, almost too hot to touch. Munto opened his eyes once again, looking towards Yumemi's friends.

"Are they your future" he questioned. Yumemi looked towards her friends, and then looked back to Munto.

"Yes…" Then whispered, "And so are you." The ground suddenly shook as a rock from heaven crashed into the ground.

"Yumemi, you must…" Munto's voice drifted out, scaring Yumemi half to death, but he continued. "Open the future. The worlds need each other, and only you can open them." He inhaled a deep and heavy breath. "Call your friends" he added.

"Ichigo, Suzume" called Yumemi, heeding Munto's words. They slowly stood up and walked over, shaking as they did. They kneeled down by Yumemi's side, looking at the pleased, yet sad king.

"I am Munto, "he coughed, "No. Call me Munto-sama."

"I'm Ichigo, and this is Suzume" said Ichigo. Yumemi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ichigo nodded back.

"Well, those clothes don't suit you for battle" added Munto, barely throwing the white cloth over their heads. They squeaked under the sheet, but awed at their new clothes after it, seeming like it was magic. Yumemi looked towards the sky, then to Munto.

"I can't leave you Munto" Yumemi added, her eyes suddenly filed with sorrow.

"I promised I would be fine" he argued back. "Go." He raised his hand up, shaking as it made its way to her cheek. Yumemi's face turned bright red, her eyes softening.

"And I promise I will come back to you." She placed her hand on Munto's cheek, feeling the scratch he received trying to keep the continuum open. Munto slid his hand to the back of her nape, pulling her head down to hers.

"I love you." Yumemi was at a loss for words, her eyes starting to tear again. Their lips, an inch apart and their noses touching, she let a small giggle pass her lips.

"I do too, Munto." She gave him a gentle peck on the lips, before being taken away from him by the end of their worlds crashing. Ichigo shot her a happy, yet suprised look, Suzume simply giggling. "Let's go" Yumemi said, changing her new thoughts. She took the other two's hands within hers and looked toward the sky. 'Here we come' she thought. Suddenly, the ground under hem shook, rising them up towards the sky. They passed the clouds, the heavens, and even Yumemi's frightened feeling. Once she could see the other world, their world, as a reflection in the sky, she released their hands. She floated up towards the sky. With a touch, the worlds became one.

The ground beneath them sank back down, returning to where Munto awaited. Yumemi let go of Ichigo and Suzume's hands, rushing over to the king.

"Munto, we're…" She noticed he was sleeping and slowly sat down by him. She grasped his hand, but immediately let go.

"What's the matter" Ichigo asked, noticing her reaction.

"H-He's cold…" Yumemi whimpered. She touched his face, which was once a warming sensation. Now it felt like grabbing a cold glass of water. She grabbed his jacket's collar and started to shake his body. "Munto! Munto wake up!" The king lay motionless, his body like ice, and his face peaceful. She turned to hear something land on the ground, seeing it was Rui and Sheza. She stood up quickly, backing away from Munto's body.

"What's the matter? How is Munto-sama" snapped Rui.

"H-He's…" Yumemi was at loss for words as she slowly turned to face Munto's two companions. She stared at the ground hard, barely shaking her head. Her legs spread apart, letting her slide to her knees. She grasped the side of her hair, staring more intensely at the ground. "Munto is…" Rui gasped and ran past her, along with Sheza. He ordered Sheza to perform a certain magic, hoping to revive Munto. Yumemi didn't dare look back. She didn't want to know if he was going to wake up from his slumber. If he wouldn't wake up…

There was a sudden gasp for air and slight choking sound, followed by heavy coughs. Both Sheza and Rui let out a relived sigh. Rui asked Munto his condition and a few other questions. Yumemi realized Munto had awakened, but she didn't know if this was real. 'Is this a dream or illusion? Maybe it's the future I had tried to create and it worked for now. Perhaps it was just magic.' But a warming sensation shot up through her hand, up her arm, and warmed her entire body and soul. She looked down to see a familiar hand. She followed that hand up towards the face of an exhausted, happy king.

"Yumemi. I'm sorry" the king said weakly. Yumemi giggled.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" she said back. Munto smiled and looked to Rui who put a hand on his arm.

"You idiot. We could have lost you. What were you thinking" questioned Rui, who was obviously trying to hold back his anger.

"I was protecting something." He looked over to Yumemi. "I was protecting my future." Yumemi's faced turned red as she looked away with a small smile. Then, Ichigo coughed from the side.

"Not to be a bother, _your majesty_, but when are we returning to our world" she asked.

"You don't speak to Munto-sama that way" exclaimed Rui.

"Well, sorry the royal _stooge_." Rui and Ichigo now stood up to each other, their eyes burning with amusement and anger.

"Watch it human, or I'll drop you off this island."

"Oh yeah? Can your puny arms really carry me?"

"Better than your humanoid arms!"

"Cotton Candy hair!"

"Short stuff! And what in the name of the heavens is Cotton Candy?"

"Hmpf, like you would know! Why should I tell you?"

"Hee Hee. Ichigo and other man are really funny" interrupted Suzume. The two turned to face the giggling girl, and then looked at each other. Suddenly, they burst into laughter. Yumemi smiled at how well they were getting along, she then looked back to Munto. He was slowly sliding up to his arms, lifting himself off the ground. Yumemi tried to help him, but was pushed back by Munto's arm gently.

"Are you okay? Should you be getting up?" Yumemi continued to shoot questions until Munto was standing up, leaning on Sheza.

"Don't worry Yumemi" the king said with a slight amusement in his voice. "Sheza said with rest, I'll be fine." Yumemi smiled and nodded, halting her questions. "Rui will take you back down to your world. I have to attend my world" said Munto, answering Ichigo's long forgotten question.

Ichigo nodded, and then glared at Rui. Rui snorted and turned around, Ichigo also doing the same. Suzume laughed some more, going on about the two. Munto looked towards Yumemi once again and bent slightly over, kissing her forehead.

"Until we see each other again." Yumemi laughed and took chance of Munto bending over. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his forehead too.

"I will miss you" she whispered. "Until we meet again." With that, Sheza took to the sky along with Munto. Yumemi was sad to see the king leave, but knew in her heart, they would meet again in their future.

And there you have it. Please review so I may write better in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
